


Ah, Domesticity...

by Pineprin137



Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [12]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sick Jensen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen is sick. Jared is a mother hen.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Jensen Takes a Sick Day [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1416841
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Ah, Domesticity...

Jared looked up when he saw a shadowy figure run past his office. 

“Jen?” he called out, standing from his chair and walking over to the door. 

He peered out into the hallway. “That you?” 

He was just about to chalk it up to his imagination and head back to his desk when he heard an awful crash come from the bedroom.

Sighing, Jared walked over to his desk to close his portfolio, set his glasses down, and shut his computer off. 

He was thankful he’d remembered to put socks on as he walked over the cold wooden floors that led to the master bedroom. 

Looking through the doorway into the en suite, he frowned when he saw Jensen on his knees. 

“Jen?” 

Jensen groaned before waving Jared away. “Jare, don’t-” he paused to swallow thickly, “don’t come in here.” 

“I’ll have you know, it’s my bathroom, too,” Jared chuckled, approaching the bathroom threshold. 

Jensen shook his head before scooting closer to the toilet. “I don’t want you to get sick.” He coughed over the water. 

Jared frowned. “I didn’t hear you get sick.” 

“I haven’t yet,” Jensen said, spitting into the toilet. “But soon.” 

Jared hesitated for about thirty seconds, then entered the bathroom. “How long have you been feeling bad?” he asked, walking over to the jacuzzi tub. He sat down on the edge of it.

Jensen quickly glanced at Jared. He shut his eyes. “Jared…” he groaned, “I don’t want you in here.” 

“Tough.” Jared crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Go away.” 

Jared huffed, “No. I’m not leaving.” When Jensen opened his mouth to protest again, Jared rolled his eyes. 

“Jensen, stop. You’re shaking so hard you can barely hold yourself up. I’m staying.” 

Jensen let his head fall to the seat in defeat. “Why can’t you ever do what I ask?” he grumbled. 

Jared snorted. “Most people would appreciate having a partner who isn’t afraid to sit with them when they’re sick, but not my man. No, you would rather suffer alone…” 

“Damn straight...” Jensen groaned. Saliva dripped into the water. “Ugh.” 

“Love you too,” Jared said, leaning forward to rub his hand over Jensen’s spine when the other man gave a sharp cough that jerked his whole body. “You never answered my question.” 

“What que-- _hic_ \- question?” 

“How long have you been feeling sick?” Jared repeated. 

Jensen’s breath grew shallower. “Uh. Since lu- _urp_!” A sudden burp echoed in the bowl.

“Easy…” Jared murmured. 

Jensen’s head dipped lower. Something splashed into the water. 

“There you go,” Jared coached, resuming rubbing his boyfriend’s back. 

Jensen belched just before his spine arched. The resulting splash was bigger, longer. 

Jared heard him spit a few times. 

“Are you done already?” he asked. 

Jensen answered with a loud heave that left him gasping for air. 

Jared held him steady when he swayed. 

Jensen whimpered and leaned into his touch. 

Jared quietly chuckled before carding his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “That’s right, baby… I’m right here.”


End file.
